Computer graphics are being used more frequently to create content, such as movies, video games, animations, and so on. Many times, objects such as a characters or scene elements, are illustrated in three dimensions in the content. Current editing techniques for these graphics use two-dimensional inputs (such a mouse moving over a display screen displaying the content) to edit the three dimensional content. This often requires a user to edit a point as desired, but then rotate the object or character to which the point is related or connected to in order to view the edited point relative to the object. In other words, because the input to the editor is in two dimensions, but the object being edited is three-dimensional, the position of the moved point may be difficult to ascertain. Typically, a user will then rotate or otherwise manipulate the object to a different view in order to determine the output of the edit. As the volume of the edits increases, for example, when creating movies or other longer length content, the continuous manipulation to determine the edits can be time consuming and user intensive.
It is with these shortcomings in mind that the present invention has been developed.